Coming Home Again
by Kameka
Summary: A small missing scene from the first movie… that kind of grew out of control. Sorry for that, but I hope you like it. Reviews, as always, are welcome and greatly appreciated. Rating is for one tiny swear word used in a quote from the film.


Title: Coming Home Again

Rating: PG (has one teeny tiny swear word – which was also used in the film, as it's a quote)

Disclaimers: not mine, no money has been made.

Notes: Burt may be a bit out a character (in part of the story) to some fans... Just please keep in mind this is with his wife, not with a tourist or one of the others in town, ok? A man has some leeway with the woman he married! I started this as Burt's POV, it changed into Heather's... and then I just totally lost control. Gotta love characters with minds of their own! Right? I do?

This has been spell and grammar checked and has been read through by a friend (thanks, Blue!), but it is essentially unbeta'd. Any mistakes are mine; hopefully there aren't many!

Summary: A small missing scene from the first movie… that kind of grew out of control. Sorry for that, but I hope you like it. Reviews, as always, are welcome and greatly appreciated.

_TremorsTremorsTremorsTremorsTremorsTremorsTremorsTremors_

Heather Gummer glanced around the rag-tag group she was a part of before punching in the security code that would allow them into her home. Most of the men were first; each burdened by the supplies that she and her husband had grabbed, quickly followed by a blonde woman. Her husband came last, closing the door with a booted foot even as she directed everyone to drop what they were holding.

"Heather?"

She flashed a quick grin at her husband and nodded, making her way into the kitchen and making herself busy with a jug of water and a selection of glasses. "Anyone thirsty?" She chuckled as every person raised his or her hand. "Just don't try and drink too fast," she warned as she handed the water out. "You don't want to make yourselves sick."

"Where's Mindy?" Nancy Sterngood looked around the kitchen for her daughter. Anxiety was immediately apparent in her pale eyes before she visibly collected herself.

"She's okay," Heather reassured the mother. "Burt took her into the bedroom."

The matter-of-fact statement caused everyone to look around the surprisingly spacious kitchen. None of them noticed that the normally borderline-antisocial man had not filed in to quench his thirst with the rest of them. After seeming days of having to keep track of absolutely everyone and being in such close contact, it was jarring that one could go missing and had gone unnoticed.

"She's fine," Heather reiterated, placing a strong hand on Nancy's shoulder and squeezing gently. "Make yourselves at home," she invited before leaving the room with two glasses. She made her way through the house until she came to the bedroom. The door was open, if mostly slid over, and she opened it more with her foot. Taking a sip from one of the glasses, she silently watched what was happening before her.

Mindy was lying on the bed, Burt sitting beside her. The only movement beyond the gentle rise and fall of both chests was of her husband's hand gently smoothing a damp cloth over the child's overheated face. She smiled and took another sip of the water. This was a side of him that he kept well buried from casual outsiders. They saw the defensive behavior and heard the rants that he could begin on a moment's notice, but no one knew the man he truly was. Except her.

"Everyone okay?" he asked without turning to her and she sighed, venturing further into the room. It was rare that even she was able to watch unnoticed.

"They're in shock and dehydrated but they're gonna be fine," she answered as she handed him the glass she had been drinking from. "How're you doin'?"

He hesitated and she shook her head. She should have known better than to ask him that, especially when they weren't alone. "I'll be fine," he finally answered, surprising her.

"We have a lot of clean up to do," she mentioned to change the subject to something less personal; there would be time enough for personal later.

"Especially the rec. room," he added absently. "First we deal with the refugees."

"Our friends," she countered. "And I'm sure they can help." He grimaced but nodded; accepting that what she said was true. The subject finished to his satisfaction, he turned his attention back to the child on the bed again without another word. One hand reached out to smooth blonde hair away from the now damp face. His face was solemn and Heather knew that if she could see his eyes, they would be completely intent on the sight before him.

She knew that the past... adventure had drawn the town closer together. They were no longer just outcasts of the modern 'civilized' world that they had abandoned. They were survivors and that very survival had changed them, made them closer. They were a family now. They had discovered new, and in some cases unexpected, strengths in each other. No one had been surprised when she and Burt had been prepared weapon-wise. It was what they were known for. Everyone, however, had been when Val and Earl had had a hand in saving the day. To expect two drifters who had turned into handy-men simply because their truck broke down and they could go no farther to stay and help... She shook her head ruefully. They had tried to leave, she admitted to herself. Fate, however, had conspired against them.

She smiled, feeling slightly privileged to see this side of her normally gruff husband. She saw more of it than anyone - most people never even expected it - but it was still too rare for her liking. "Do you ever wonder what might've been?" The question was quiet, her voice soft as she voiced her innermost thoughts and insecurities, things that were rarely allowed to see the harsh light of day.

"Sometimes," he admitted uncomfortably. "That's all just pipe dreams," he dismissed. "We play the cards we're dealt. I'm content, Heather," he reassured her as he had before, in the darkness of their bedroom as stars shone overhead.

"I'm sorry," she whispered bleakly.

"Hey, come here." He reached out and drew her closer to the bed before maneuvering her to sit. In the same movement, he slid off the cover so that she was now in his place and he was crouching in front of her. "No apologies," he admonished. "It's not your fault. I love you, Heather, and that's not something I say lightly," he reminded her. "Besides, what kind of nut raises kids in this world? The hospital 'procedures' from birth are absolutely ludicrous. The poor kid's printed and in the system within half an hour of bein' born!"

Heather chuckled and reached out a hand, one finger pressing against his lips to stop him before he really got going. "And you're always ready to lighten the mood." The lips beneath her touch shifted into a brief frown. Forestalling the protest that none of his rants were meant to humor anyone, she ran her finger over the surprisingly soft skin.

He quickly matched the caress, one hand drifting up to run lightly over her face, callused fingertips gentle against her skin. His brown eyes darkened and he leaned towards her... only to draw back at the sound of a throat clearing. He pivoted on one knee to look at the intruder in the bedroom, his face hardening for an instant before he relaxed himself.

"I… I just wanted to check on Mindy," Nancy explained as she opened the door even more.

Burt stood abruptly, pulling Heather to her feet next to him and moving to one side so that the woman could see her daughter prone on the bed. He smiled briefly as the woman ventured further into the bedroom and sat down where Heather had been.

One pale hand reached out, sensitive fingertips checking the temperature as they ran over childhood-soft skin as she unintentionally matched the caress that she had interrupted just moments before. "Oh, Mindy," she said on a slight shudder. "We're really all right." The sound of her mother's voice caused the blonde child to stir fretfully, lines creasing the young face as her mind replayed the events that had so tired her out. "Shh, sweetie. We're all right. You're safe. I promise you, honey."

Without truly waking up, Mindy accepted her mother's assurance and calmed down, the easy acceptance a measure of the trust she held that her mother would keep her safe. Nancy sighed softly. "Oh, sweetie," she repeated in a breathy whisper, very little actual sound to them. It was laden with a wealth of emotion that the other two adults heard and understood perfectly.

Heather shared a troubled look with her husband as she moved to stand next to Nancy. She automatically reached out a hand to the blonde woman's shoulder and made soothing circles on the dusty shirt. "She's okay, Nancy. You did good," she reassured her.

"I didn't do anything," Nancy returned quietly. "You and Burt brought the weapons; Earl and Val had the bright idea that saved us. I might as well have not even been there." She laughed quietly, the sound bitter instead of amused. "I made about as much difference as Melvin," she said in self-disgust.

"I'd take you over Melvin any day," Burt answered from his spot a few feet away. The completely serious pronouncement, full of the concealed loathing that made it clear what Burt thought of the teenager, was so unexpectedly sweet that it had Nancy wiping tears away from her cheeks as a strangled laugh escape.

"Thanks, Burt."

Heather cast an exasperated glare to her husband, sighing in defeat when the only response was a shrug. "Nancy, you're her mother."

"And that did her a whole lot of good, didn't it?"

Heather took a deep breath in an effort to clear her mind and figure out what the other woman needed her to say. Before she tackled the mountain, though, she turned back to her husband. "Burt, think you can give us girls some privacy?"

He nodded shortly, offering to send Rhonda into the room in about ten minutes before leaving and closing the door quietly behind him.

Thankful for the time he had given her alone with Nancy, Heather drew the woman away from the bed a short distance and offered her a seat on a small chair tucked into the corner. Taking one herself on a fabric-draped trunk, she leaned forward to take Nancy's hands in her own. "Nancy, I want you to listen to me, okay?" At the woman's almost timid nod, Heather took another deep breath. "You were wonderful out there." Her hands tightened around the ones she held. "Listen. You were wonderful out there," she repeated more slowly, each world carefully enunciated in her accent as she hoped that her seriousness would sink into the woman's consciousness.

"No, I…"

"Yes, you were. Nancy, everyone out there was worrying about staying alive. All of us were trying to think of a way out of it all, right?" At the affirmative nod, Heather continued: "But you, Nancy? We wanted to survive; we didn't want to lose anyone else… You were beyond all of that. Your first thought, every single minute we were out there – heck, every minute since this nightmare started! – Your first thought has been that little girl lyin' on the bed behind you."

"Of course it was, Heather. She's my daughter."

Heather chuckled slightly. "You say that like it's a given, Nance. It's not. Look at Melvin. Where're his parents? Where're the people who're supposed to protect _him_? Not all parents are like you, Nancy."

"They should be."

"I agree, darlin', but they aren't. You are."

"Heather, I'm the one who brought Mindy here in the first place. I'm the one who decided this was the only place I could comfortably live and work and not have to deal with all of the… crap that existed in California." She paused for a moment; her blue eyes filling with unshed tears. "I put my baby in danger, Heather!"

"Are you clairvoyant?" At Nancy's shocked glance, Heather continued. "You didn't know. You've lived here for five years, Nancy, and nothing like this has happened before. Chances are, it'll never happen again. Nobody expected it. Not even Burt expected it, and he expects everything – or at least he likes to think so."

Nancy chuckled at the truth of it.

"Look at it this way, honey: yes, your little girl was in danger. So were you. But just now she was scared… and you made her feel protected just by bein' here. You didn't even have to wake her up and you soothed her nightmare. Doesn't that tell you something?"

"What does it tell you?"

"That she loves you. That she trusts you to take care of her, to protect her. Even after all that's happened, she knows that you'll be there for her. You're not gonna leave her 'til you have to. That's what makes a great mama. That's what makes you stand out."

She took a deep breath, looking over at the form of her sleeping daughter. A part of her was still aghast at just how out of control she had been, how out of control they had all been. They'd fought for survival and lived at the whims of something none of them were ready for, something none of them understood. But another part of her was blossoming under the words of this woman. It was a part that had shriveled under the pressure of the last few days, but now… Now she could see the honesty in what Heather was saying and it was easing. She could put the feelings of being lost aside, concentrate on what was important.

She hadn't failed her daughter. She was a good mother… and she'd continue to be one for as long as she could.

"What do ya say we get cleaned up?"

Nancy shook her head at the question. "Yeah, that'd be good."

Heather got up quickly, moving to an armoire. "I dunno if any of my clothes'll fit ya, but you're welcome to them." The bedroom door opened, causing both women to look over and shush, not wanting the newcomer to wake up Mindy. "Rhonda, I was just tellin' Nancy that she was welcome to borrow some clothes. You are, too."

"Clothes are nice," the grad student agreed as she sank down on the trunk that Heather had vacated, "but I'd kill for a shower."

Heather blinked, unable to believe that she hadn't thought to offer one to any of her guests. "Of course, Rhonda. Bathroom's the next door down." She pulled a t-shirt from a drawer. "I'm afraid you'll have to change into the same jeans, but here's a top."

"I call second," Nancy joked. "If it's okay with Heather," she allowed with a glance to the redhead.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I plan on soakin' in a nice, long bath tonight. Can't think of anything better, so waitin' won't be a problem."

The women shared grins of understanding before Rhonda left, promising that she'd be fast so Nancy could get her turn.

"I guess I better get to the kitchen, rustle up some food."

With one last lingering glance on Mindy, Nancy stood up. "I'll help. Can't expect you to feed everyone alone."

They made their way into the kitchen, surprised to find the men still there. Val and Earl were sitting at the table and Burt perched on the counter, his long legs dangling against the cabinet. Melvin, in complete disregard for the fact that it wasn't his home, was sprawled on the floor, his feet propped up on a cabinet. Nancy and Heather exchanged a glance filled with amusement at the domestic lacks in men as they began opening cabinets and pulling down ingredients. Talking quietly, they began to make a pasta and vegetable salad, something that was cool and light enough not to bother anyone.

Halfway through the proceedings, Rhonda came out of the bathroom, hair damp and looking extremely refreshed. She easily traded places with Nancy and took over half of the preparations.

"Hey, when am I getting my turn?"

Burt looked down at the boy lying on the floor and shook his head. "After Earl and Val and the rest of them," he finally allowed.

"Why after them?"

Heather rolled her eyes and nudged his leg none too gently. "Because they had a long run and they're dusty as heck."

Melvin covered his eyes with a groan, knowing he wasn't going to win this argument. He never won any of the arguments against the adults of Perfection – except Val and Earl, but that was only because his parents paid them to be handymen and they knew damn well Melvin could get them fired.

"It's not that bad," Rhonda commiserated as she began transferring food into various dishes.

"Sure it's not," Melvin answered sarcastically as he flicked a glance over the grad student. "You're clean," he almost accused.

Before one of the men could come to her rescue, Rhonda shook her head and gave him a wicked smile. "Pays to be a female," she agreed. She and Heather handed the men bowls of food before she went over to where Melvin was lying down. Holding the bowl tantalizingly above the teenager's prone body, she lifted it up slightly when he reached up to grab it away from her.

"Hey!" He sat up as the protest rang loudly in the kitchen.

"Hey, what?" she answered back, still holding it out of reach.

"Hey, gimme!"

Rhonda rolled her eyes at Melvin before turning away and handing the bowl of food to Heather, who put it on the table next to Val. "First of all," Heather started, "you don't eat on the floor. You eat at a table. So get up."

"Second of all," Burt continued before Heather or Rhonda could, his own bowl of food sitting beside him on the counter, "this isn't your house. You're not entitled to anything. So mind your manners." He easily got down from the counter and disappeared further into the house.

Earl snickered into his food before nodding sagely at Melvin. "Remember to say 'please' and 'thank you,' Melvin."

"That's bull sh…" Another none-too-gentle prod, this time on his hip, made him shut up mid-word. He turned to look at a passing Heather.

"And your mouth," she completed. "I don't care if you swear in your own home, but you aren't goin' to in mine."

About to make another smart remark, Melvin stopped as Burt came back into the kitchen and lumbered to his feet and went over to the table. Not wanting to get into it anymore, he mumbled a quiet 'thank you' before beginning to shovel the food into his mouth.

Burt, for his part, ignored the teenager. As he and Mindy came back into the room, she stumbled slightly, one hand sleepily rubbing her eyes. Burt swept her up easily, setting her down so that she was sitting on the counter. Placing a small bowl of food in her hands, he admonished her not to eat too fast as he put a glass of water to one side. His chore done, he perched on the counter once again, automatically widening his legs as Heather went over and leant against the cabinets between them, stealing the occasional bite from his bowl.

It was quiet for long minutes, everyone relishing the simple, nourishing food that had been thrown together. The quiet was broken by Nancy shuffling into the kitchen, a towel draped across her shoulders as she patted at wet hair. Earl was on his feet in an instant. "I'm next." Putting his bowl in the sink, he passed one to Nancy as she took his place at the table.

The woman's eyes looked over to where her daughter was sitting on the counter, bare feet making a muffled thudding as she happily swung her legs. Shaking her head at the acknowledgement that her current perch was a wonderful perk for the girl, sitting on counters against the rules at their own house, she took a bite of the salad as she glanced over at Heather. The redhead shrugged, head tilting almost imperceptibly towards the man behind her. Nancy shook her head and choked back a small laugh as Melvin politely asked for a second helping. Melvin – polite? The world had turned on its' axis.

Earl came out after a record ten minutes, Val heading in. The shower turnstile continued until, at last, Melvin went in, loudly complaining about the wait. All of the adults exchanged glances that ranged from amusement to exasperation before they, too, started filing out of the kitchen.

"I have some tires you can borrow," Burt offered to Val and Earl, knowing that their truck had been one of the transportation casualties.

"Thanks, Burt, but you need them," Earl reminded him.

Burt and Heather looked at each other, Heather's smile much wider than her husband's. "Do you _really_ think we only have four spare tires?" Heather asked him, amusement lacing her accented question.

"Uh, well…" Earl stopped saying anything as Val snickered at what he'd caught himself in. Before this whole adventure had begun, Earl had been making fun of Burt and Heather's lifestyle and during it he'd joked that after they got out of what was happening, he wouldn't be able to again. Sure, he thought it was still 'out there' and completely over the top, but obviously the couple knew something about what they were doing.

"Honey, go get eight tires," Heather saved him from responding. "It'll take you guys less than fifteen minutes to put four of them on the truck and then the others can be taken into town for theirs."

Burt shrugged and led the way to where the tires were stored at the back of the house, Val and Earl following them.

"Mommy, I'm not getting back in that trailer," Mindy announced boldly.

Nancy looked over at Heather as she assured the girl that she wouldn't have to; that she was sure  
Burt and Heather had room for them in the pickup truck.

"Y'all should just leave it here for now," Heather acknowledged. "Burt and I have a wall – among other things - to repair. We can toss the trash in the trailer and use the CAT to haul it out to the dump. Shouldn't take us too long."

Nancy blinked, remembering the unexpected terror she had felt when the volleys of gunfire had come from the house she was now standing in. At the time, she had been stranded on top of her roof with Mindy. The others had also been on their roofs, but at least they'd been at or closer to Chang's General Store. Without even a radio, she hadn't known about anything that was happening and her fertile imagination had taken her places she never wanted to go again. "Your wall…"

Heather nodded. "Came right through it. You'd've thought concrete would've made a difference," she half-joked.

"Is the…" Nancy trailed off as she looked at her daughter, not wanting to say what was obviously on her mind.

"Still there," Heather acknowledged. "Wonder how long it'll take to clean all that up?"

"I'm sure that you can get it done for free," Rhonda told her. "This is the first time we've seen any of these things. Scientists will want to get their hands on a car…" she stopped and, at Heather's shake of the head looked at Mindy, amended her words, "sample. The one killed by the drainage ditch is in decent condition, except the head. The one that went off the cliff is a total goner. The impact that killed it would have made a mess of everything. That means the one in your basement is probably the best."

"Even full of bullet holes?" Heather asked with a grin.

"Even full of bullet holes," Rhonda agreed. "You can probably get them to come in and remove it at absolutely no cost to you." She hesitated for a moment.

"Who's coming in?" The question came from Burt, who had come back into the kitchen with Val and Earl to grab a couple of bottles of water to take outside with them.

"Rhonda was just sayin' that some scientists would probably come in and take care of the Graboid for us so we don't have to worry about that clean-up," Heather answered. Without even seeing the uneasy look on her husband's face at the idea of a bunch of strangers traipsing through his home and personal domain, she touched him on the arm. "It's better than havin' to do it all ourselves," she reminded him.

He considered that for a moment before nodding. "True. We'll be outside." Gathering what he had come for he left. The door to outside could be heard opening and then closing, men's voices raised in conversation for a few brief moments before they evidently decided to get down to work.

"And we'll be back to help fix your wall and clean up the mess," Nancy reminded her.

"Thanks, ladies," Heather chuckled. Seeing the hesitant look on Rhonda's face, she reached out to touch the woman on the shoulder. "You all right?"

Rhonda nodded distractedly. "I just wish I had my camera; I'd love to take some pictures before anyone else got here."

Heather thought about it for a brief moment before calling loudly: "Honey, can Rhonda borrow your camera?"

"You know where the film is," was the answer that came from outside, the man never making an appearance.

Heather grinned at the delighted look on Rhonda's face. "C'mon. I'll get you set up."

Heather collected the camera and a few rolls of film before trooping downstairs with Rhonda. Nancy chose to stay upstairs with her daughter, not wanting Mindy to see the grisly sight of what would undoubtedly be featured in nightmares for months to come. If she were truly honest with herself… she also didn't want to see what had terrorized the town. Taking advantage of the quiet time, she waited until Melvin came out of the bathroom and went in, grimacing at the wet towels the teenager had left on the floor. Cleaning up, she ran a bath for Mindy before leaving the girl there and beginning to clean up the kitchen, her tasks punctuated by the sounds of delighted laughter and play from her daughter – and the mumbled complaints from Melvin.

Heather trooped back up the stairs to get more rolls of film for Rhonda, chuckling and waving off the students' sheepish half apologies that trailed up behind her. Upon spying Nancy, Heather shook her head. "You don't have to do that."

"I know. I just… wanted to stay busy. Needed to stay busy," she amended at the knowing look the woman gave her.

"Mindy outside watchin' the men work?"

"Taking a bath," Nancy laughed. "Hope you don't mind…"

"We opened up our home to all of you and all of you've showered already. Why would I mind a little girl takin' a bath? In fact…" She stopped for a moment, heading out of the kitchen. Nancy followed, curious as to what she'd thought of. Opening a closet built into the wall so well that Nancy hadn't even known it was there, Heather pulled down a box and extracted a small bottle. "I'm sure she'd like some scented bubble bath."

Nancy laughed and accepted it. "That girl lives for bubble bath. Thanks, Heather."

"No problem. She's welcome to keep the bottle." Heather left, responding to Rhonda's calling up the stairs wondering what was taking her so long, leaving a bemused Nancy staring at the colorful bottle in her hands and wondering at the casual way of giving Heather had about her.

In a short time, Nancy had Mindy out of the bath, dry and dressed and the child helping her finish cleaning up the kitchen and sorting out the belongings that everyone had dropped onto the floor in the living room. It was extremely easy, the majority of it belonging to Burt and Heather. Rhonda, finally having taken enough pictures to satisfy her, came up the stairs with Heather, talking animatedly about her plans. The student's enthusiasm was catching; Mindy beginning to bounce slightly as she asked questions that Rhonda had to answer.

Drawing Nancy away, Heather stepped outside, shielding her eyes against the glare of the sun. "Y'all about ready to go back into town?" The chorus of positive answered had her laughing.

"We were thinking that we'd take two trips," Burt told her, Earl explaining it on his heels.

"Val and I'll take everyone else in, then come back for you, Burt, anyone left and the tires. It'll give you two a chance to take showers and get yourself situated before having to make the trip." Half expecting Heather to argue the point, he was taken aback when she did nothing but shrug. "Sounds good to me. I'll tell some of the others to get ready." She had turned away before hesitating a moment and turning back to the men. "But please, make sure you take Melvin on the first trip?" The men chuckled and Nancy shrugged as she and Heather went back into the house.

Within short order, the first wave of people returning to Perfection was ready. Earl, Nancy, and Mindy were riding in the cab of the truck while Val and the others were going to be roughing it in the back. It wasn't the most comfortable ride, but all of them agreed that it was a better way than how they'd been riding before. Earl started the truck, relishing in the quiet roar of an engine that was well tuned.

"We'll see you guys in town?" was the quiet question voiced by Mindy.

Knowing that the child was reacting to the forced closeness of the town members through their recent ordeal, Heather nodded as she nestled close to her husband's side, looking up at him briefly as he automatically draped an arm over her shoulders. "You'll see us there," she promised. "Probably in about half an hour." The little girl's response was to nibble on her bottom lip as she nodded slightly in acceptance. "I promise," Heather repeated.

The truck pulled away, Earl not one for long good-byes – especially when he'd be seeing the people again in less than an hour. Heather waved, urging Burt to do the same, as Mindy craned her neck to look out the window to the two people being left behind.

"Well, honey, looks like we're limpin' along back to normal," Heather said as they watched the truck become smaller as it went further down the rough road to town.

"Looks like it," Burt agreed.

"But we need to get the rec. room fixed up ASAP," Heather wrinkled her nose as she made the pronouncement.

Burt laughed, turning her so they faced the house where they lived. "We'll call some of Rhonda's scientists from Chang's," he promised. "Tell them that they either come out tomorrow or we'll get rid of it ourselves. They'll come get it. Then we'll fix the wall and repaint."

"Sounds good, honey. But first?" She grinned mischievously at his questioning look. "A quick shower to clean up now… and tonight I plan to take a nice, long," she drew the word out for as long as possible, "bubble bath. I dunno 'bout you, but I want to spend some time luxuriating tonight. I think I deserve it."

Burt laughed. "I think you do, too, honey. Need anyone to wash your back?"

Heather laughed loudly, her hands quickly unbuttoning her blouse as she meandered through the main living area of their home. She also pulled the tie out of her hair, finger-combing the red curls as she gathered the last of the dry towels. Burt propped himself with one shoulder against the doorframe, watching as his wife moved through their bedroom with her natural ease. "You don't have to go back into town, you know. You can stay here and get some sleep."

"Sure, I do. I promised Mindy. Besides, I'm sure there'll be things to keep me occupied while I'm there."

Burt shook his head, knowing that he wasn't going to persuade her that staying home would be a valid idea, despite the weary shadows he could see in her blue eyes or the fatigue beneath the lilting accented voice. No one else would have noticed any of it, Heather an expert at hiding what she didn't want others to see, but Burt could see through the veils his wife used. "We won't stay long," he promised.

"We'll stay as long as we need to," Heather shrugged. "I'll be fine," she assured him. "The shower'll help.

"We won't stay long," he reiterated.

Heather shrugged and finished gathering what she needed. "I won't be too long," she promised him. "You'll want to clean up before Earl gets here."

Burt accepted the promise with a nod, saying nothing as she sidled past him. He didn't move, making her brush up against him, and she leant her head back to look up at him, briefly standing on the tip of her toes to press a kiss against his chin. Moments later, the sounds of the running shower once again filled the house. Burt shook his head and went back into the living room, intending to finish the cleaning job that Nancy had started.

Instead, he found himself at an open door, staring down the stairs into what had been a haven for both him and Heather. It was in shadows, the women had obviously remembered to turn the lights off, so the only light coming from the small windows. He didn't need to see what was there to see the damage done.

"Goddamn underground monsters," he repeated his earlier curse as he shut the door on the damage. "Who'd have thought," he wondered with a shake of his head.

The End

I hope you enjoyed it!

Reviews are welcome!!!!


End file.
